veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Nezzer
Mr. Nezzer Known as Nebby K. Nezzer is an actor in the VeggieTales series & The Member Of The Zucchini Family. He first appears as a boss of a weathly Chocolate Bunny Factory Members in "Rack, Shack & Benny" who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack, (Junior) Shack, (Bob) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship the Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they were not hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer then afterwards appears in many other episodes, usually performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. Mr. Nezzer is no longer in VeggieTales if you would like to know more about him not being in VeggieTales go to this section:"Ichabeezer" Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall zucchini with a dark shade of green. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a green stem. He also has white eyeborws and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears ties, shirts, and a pair of pants with a belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and without a stem he is a cucumber. Acting *Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in'"Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" (cameo) *Moses in "Josh and the Big Wall!" (non-speaking) *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself and Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Sumo of the Opera" (non-speaking) *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Da Couch in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in"Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Delivery Boss in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" (cameo) *Midianite in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Mayor and Dodgeball City in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Mr. Hibbling in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr.Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mr. Muffet and Judge Nezzer in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Mr. Muffet in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Calzone in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Mr. Stewart in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Friend #2 in "Lettuce Love One Another" *MacNezzer and Scottish Nezzer in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Admiral Nezzer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Bud in "Beauty and the Beet" (cameo) Trivia *Mr. Nezzer in his original appearance was inspired by Nebuchadnezzar II from the original Biblical account of "Shadrach, Meshach, and Abedengo" from the Book of Daniel. * His voice according to Phil Vischer was inspired by Ken Page as The Oogie Boogie Man from the 1993 stop-motion film "The Nightmare Before Christmas". * Has had the most villainous roles out of all the characters. * He has very short minor roles in both veggie tales movies. * Duke and the Great Pie War is the only time he worked for Mr. Lunt. * He Often works with Mr.Lunt as villains, good guys, or just partners. * He is partners in "Sheerluck Holmes" and "Duke and the Great Pie War" He is known for singing "The Bunny Song" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Zucchini